I'm Not Dead
by Cable Addict
Summary: While interviewing witnesses, Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva stumble across faces from their pasts. As they start to reacquaint themselves, several mysteries unfold. Who will be responsible and why? Set sometime in 2011. ?/?, Tony/Ziva, McGee/Abby.
1. Familiar Faces

A/N: I know that there have been quite a few of these going around, *coughs* Elle, but I thought I'd give it a try of my own. Please tell me what you think!

--

Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva were out to question a witness, after a doctor in the navy had been murdered after returning home from a conference. They pulled up outside a large house in Harmony, Virginia and hopped out.

"Is this the last stop Boss?" Gibbs sent Tony a glare, and the younger man quieted immediately. The three started to make their way up the front path, when a shout turned their attention.

"Hey! Are you the cops that will be questioning Doctor Harrison?" An older woman asked, running up to them.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded. "And who are you?"

"Oh." The woman blushed slightly at her manners. "I'm Hannah. Hannah Young." She stuck her hand out to Gibbs, who refused to shake it, then to McGee, Tony and Ziva, respectively. "Now, may I ask who you are?"

"Special Agent's Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo and David. NCIS." Gibbs introduced and Hannah nodded.

"NCIS. That's navy, right?" She asked, and Gibbs smiled slightly and nodded.

"Ah. Well, the Harrison's are sweet people. I've known them for…" She thought for a moment. "let's see here, they moved in when Mackenzie was pregnant with Mia, so that was, 6 years ago." She made an obvious mental recalculation. "Yup. 6 years ago." She smiled. "They have their hands full with their brood." She smiled. "I'll let you get on with your interview. If there's anyone who'll be able to help with an investigation, it's Andy. It was nice to meet you all!" And with that, she turned and walked away.

"That, was strange." Tony commented, and once again, the team made to go up the front walk.

"This is a nice house." Ziva commented. The house appeared to be two stories tall and was a light yellow. There was a nice sized porch attached to the front, and a two car garage was next to the porch.

"Doctors have quite nice salaries Ziva, I'm sure they can afford this and have plenty of other nice things." McGee replied, scoffing slightly.

"Oh! And authors _can't_?" Tony poked, but this earned him a slap across the back of the head. "Shutting up now Boss."

Gibbs gave a stern nod and raised his hand to knock at the door. After a few moments of the agent's standing on the porch, the door opened to reveal a small girl.

"Can I help you?" She asked. She had a medium complexion and shoulder length brown hair. Her eyes were a dark brown that twinkled as she smiled, and she was missing her two front teeth.

"Yeah." Gibbs said as he bent down to her level. "We're looking for your dad. Is he here?"

She nodded. "Yes. May I ask who's looking for him?"

Gibbs smiled, and was about to answer when a familiar accented voice rang through the house.

"Hasmia? Who is at the door?" Then, a familiar face appeared in the doorway, causing the four agents to pull their guns. Hasmia shrieked and ran into the house. The man was exactly as the four remembered, except his hair was slightly longer, and spiked. If he was shocked, he hid it well because no one noticed any difference in his facial expression.

"There is no need to draw your guns." He put his hands up.

"Andy? Who's at the door?" Another familiar voice, with a hint of an Indianan accent, called, and once again, another familiar face appeared. She was exactly the same except that her hair was down to her lower back, and it was auburn in color. Another difference was that she was sporting a noticeably large baby bump. For a moment, she had a look of shock on her face, but then it went to anger.

"Special Agent Gibbs, would you mind lowering your gun so that it isn't trained on my husband?!"

--

A/N: Who do you think it is? Let me know! Please review!


	2. Confrontations

A/N: For those of you who guessed Kate and Ari, you are correct! Now…On to the fun!

--

"Husband?" Gibbs yelled after he had regained his senses. "He's the one that killed you!"

She chuckled. "Obviously not." The grin fell the minute she caught sight of Tony and McGee's faces.

"Kate?" McGee managed to choke out and he quickly lowered his gun.

She nodded. "How've you been McGee?"

He struggled to speak for a minute before letting out a small. "Good."

She turned to Tony. "DiNozzo! I meant it! Lower your gun!"

Tony shook his head, making sure that she was really there in front of him before casting a quick glance at Gibbs, who nodded. He holstered his weapon and continued to stare, open mouthed, at his former partner. "We thought you were dead!"

She smiled. "That was kinda the idea." She then turned her attention to Ziva, whose gun was still aimed at the man. "You must be Ziva, Ari's told me a _lot_ about you."

Ziva quickly glanced at Kate and then back at Ari. "You are dead. I," She glanced down and then back at Ari, "I killed you. I shot you in the head with my own gun."

Tony and McGee looked at each other, shocked by this sudden revelation.

"I know. And I am proud of you for doing that."

"Proud?!" Ziva yelled, and several dogs started to bark. "Proud that I killed my brother? My only remaining sibling? That makes you _proud_?" She screeched, and Ari nodded.

"But as you can see, that did not happen." He smirked slightly, but this comment only seemed to make Ziva angrier.

"Is this some kind of trick then? Do you know what I went through after you…I guess 'disappeared', would be the better word then 'died'." She was whipping her gun carelessly around now.

"Ziva! Hey, Zee." Tony quickly made his way over to her and gently took the gun from her hand.

"I thought that I killed you! I thought…I thought…" She sent one more disbelieving look at Ari before turning and walking away.

Ari turned to Kate. "That went _way_ worse than I expected it to." Kate nodded in agreement and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Zee!" Tony yelled and, after casting a glance at Kate and Ari, ran after his girlfriend.

--

After working together for more than 5 years, Tony and Ziva had, after a large amount of alcohol consumption, confessed that they felt more for each other than just friends and or partners. They had let this slip to Abby, who had let this slip to Ducky, who had let it slip to Gibbs, and after a long and uncomfortable conversation in the elevator, Gibbs decided to give them a chance at dating.

--

Gibbs and McGee turned their attention back to the couple who were still standing in the doorway.

"You have a _lot_ of explaining to do Kate." And with that, he pushed his way into the house, leaving McGee to follow.

--

"Ziva! Ziva! Wait! Zee!" Tony yelled after his partner, and finally, she came to a halt. She turned around and Tony saw that she had tears streaming down her face. "Hey." He pulled her into a hug. "It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong." All this was true, but Tony couldn't help but feel a little upset that Ziva hadn't told him that it was _she_ who pulled the trigger, and not Gibbs. They were a couple, and that's what couples did, they told each other what was bothering them. They stood there until both of them had lost track of time. Then, Ziva pulled away from her boyfriend's arms, and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Tony."

He smiled. "Anytime Ziva. Now," He took her hand in his and laced his fingers through hers. "let's go see if anyone has killed anyone yet." He grinned, and Ziva chuckled, then the partners made their way back to the house.

--

"It is about time that you returned." Ari said as Tony and Ziva entered the kitchen. This comment earned him an elbow in the ribs from Kate. "Hey!" He scowled.

"There's coffee for both of you." Kate said, motioning to the two steaming mugs that were sitting on the kitchen table.

"Thank you." She whispered as she took her mug and sat down at the table.

Kate smiled. "You're welcome."

"So, I suppose that you will want to know about everything?" Ari began, and after receiving a glare and a stern nod from Gibbs, he continued.

"Alright, but it is quite a confusing and long story."

"We have time." Gibbs said in a demanding tone.

Ari nodded, and began to tell his and Kate's tale.

--

A/N: What do you think happened? Please review! Also, I apologize in advance for how short the chapters may be. I write short bursts of energy, but the whole idea always gets down on paper. So, sorry!


	3. Explanations

"I guess the beginning is," Ari and Kate glanced at each other, "after I took Caitlin, Doctor Mallard and Gerald hostage." Ari began, but Kate quickly put a hand on his arm.

"Gibbs, we will explain everything to you, but you have to promise to keep an open mind throughout Ari's explanation." Gibbs seemed to think about this for a minute, before nodding. Kate smiled sweetly at her husband and nodded for him to continue.

"After the autopsy rendezvous, I decided to apologize to Caitlin. I broke into her apartment, and waited for her to get home."

"You _broke_ into her apartment?" Gibbs hissed.

Kate reached across the table, gabbed Ari's hand and sent a glare at Gibbs. "Let him talk." She hissed back. Gibbs glared again, but took a sip of his coffee, and Ari spoke again.

"When she walked in and saw me, her old Secret Service instincts returned, and, well," He paused to chuckle at the memory of their sparring, "she was a pretty good match for me." He looked at Kate, who was grinning too. "But continuing, we developed sort of a relationship after that." Kate decided to cut in after this statement.

"It was really hard keeping my romantic relationship with an alleged terrorist a secret from a workplace of federal agents," She smiled, "but it was worth it." Ari smirked, and picked up where she left off.

"After a while, we both realized that with the jobs we had, Caitlin at NCIS, and me at Mossad and HAMAS, we could not have the life we wanted. Together."

"So we went to the Witness Protection Program, and after some convincing, they decided to help us out." Kate said.

"How could you fake your deaths?" Tony asked, "I was on that rooftop, I saw it, heard it, felt it! I tasted your blood!"

Kate and Ari cast another glance at each other. "This is where it gets cool." Ari grinned, and Kate laughed. "After Caitlin," he turned to Ziva, "and I were 'killed', the marshal's rushed in and took the 'witnesses'." Ari was adding air quotations in the proper places, and amusing Kate when he did. "I will put it simply. They had some famous 'shrink' brainwash you, and made you see, smell, feel, hear and taste things that were not actually there."

"The power of the mind." Kate added.

"No! It happened! I felt the gun go off, and I saw you…" Ziva cried.

"Ziva," Ari reached out with his free hand and put it on top of his sisters. Ziva, without thinking, jerked her hand back and set it down on her lap. Ari looked hurt, but nodded. "I guess I deserved that."

"You think?" Ziva hissed and it was then that Kate felt she should interfere.

"Anyway, that is how you saw us die, but here we are." She grinned, but her face fell when the others didn't see her humor.

"We thought you were dead. For 6 years, we thought you were dead." Tony whispered and then he looked up. "You could have told us that you were in love with him!"

"Like you would have believed me! You and Gibbs would have come up with some reason that Ari was forcing me to marry him!" Kate raised her voice.

"I'm still not sure he didn't!" Gibbs yelled.

Kate glared. "If anything, _I_ forced _him_ to marry _me_!" Gibbs had a look of disbelief on his face. "Would I lie to you?"

"Stockholm syndrome!" Gibbs roared.

"Gibbs!" Kate stood up, and that's when she noticed a small child in the doorway. "Oh, Abbie!" She rushed over to the little girl and picked her up.

"Abbie?" McGee questioned, staring at the mini Kate.

"Yes." Ari said, standing up and walking over to his wife and daughter and wrapped his arms around them both.

"How many kids do you have Kate?" Tony asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"Counting this one?" She rubbed her stomach lightly, "five."

Tony clearly hadn't been expecting that, because the mouthful of coffee that he had just consumed was coughed up and all over the table.

"Ah! DiNozzo!" Kate squealed in disgust, Abbie however, squealed in delight and clapped her little hands. Ari was quick on his feet, he ran over to the stove, pulled the rag off of the handle and tossed it to Tony.

"Thanks." Tony said as he quickly started to mop up the brown liquid.

"What are their names Kate?" McGee asked as he watched in amusement as Tony tried to get the coffee out of his shirt.

"Hasmia, Thalia, Abigail and Lila." Kate said proudly.

"All girls." Gibbs stated, and a quick flashback of Kelly entered his mind.

"Thalia." Ziva repeated softly, and Ari nodded.

"After _our_ Thalia." This appeared to be the wrong thing to say however.

"_Our_ Thalia? _Our_ Thalia! You think just because you name your child after her, that makes it ok?! Where were you when she died? Where?! I needed you! I needed my big brother! I needed you! I needed _you_! And where were you? Oh yeah! You were nowhere to be found! I had to deal with her death all alone!" Ziva was in tears again at this point. "Just like when you died. You could have trusted me! Ari! I am your little sister! I would keep your whereabouts a secret until I died! Do you just not trust me?" Tears were flowing freely down her face at the end of this rant, she quickly turned, and ran out of the house.

After Tony had bolted out after her, Ari turned to the rest of the group. "I do not remember her ever being this emotional."

--

A/N: What next? Well I'll tell you what next! Please review! I wanted to add that Ari switched the bullets in Ziva's gun with blanks, but couldn't find a place to put it in…


	4. Revelations

"Ziva! Hey!" Tony gently grabbed her arm and turned her around. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean? Everything is fine! Oh, except for the fact that my dead brother is not so dead!" She yelled.

Tony started to pull her into a hug, but she fought against his arms.

"Hey!" Tony looked hurt, so Ziva stopped resisting. "What's wrong?" His eyes were laced with concern.

Ziva sighed before looking up. "I have a question for you, and I want you to be completely honest."

Tony's eyes softened. "I'm always honest with you Sweetcheeks."

Ziva nodded and took a deep breath. "Do you love me?"

Tony was silent for a moment. "More than anything."

Ziva nodded. "And you would never leave me, right?"

"Never."

"Do you promise?" Ziva was starting to tear up again.

"Absolutely." Tony took a deep breath. "Now will you please tell me what's going on?"

She nodded again and took a deep breath. "I, I, well, I…" She struggled for words for a while longer, finally forming a coherent sentence. "I'm pregnant."

Tony was silent for several minutes and Ziva had started to turn and walk away, when he grabbed her arm again. "You're, um, you're sure?" He cleared his throat nervously.

Ziva nodded and whispered, "Yes."

Tony looked shocked for a second longer before his face broke into a grin. "You're pregnant? You're pregnant! I'm gonna be a dad!" He laughed, picked Ziva up and spun her around. "I love you so much!" He kissed her passionately on the lips, causing Ziva to smile.

"Really? You are ok with this?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? I'm having a child with the woman of my dreams!" This was apparently the right thing to say because Ziva pulled his head down and found his lips with her own. He reluctantly pulled away. "We should probably go back inside." He panted and Ziva nodded, then together, hand in hand, they walked back towards the Harrison house.

"I'm walking on cloud nine!" Tony announced, grinning, and Ziva looked down.

"You are walking on the pavement." Her face was scrunched up in confusion, and Tony laughed.

"It's an expression Zee. It means really, really happy."

Ziva smiled. "I am on cloud nine that you are on cloud nine."

--

Tony and Ziva entered the kitchen and Gibbs stood up. "It's about time you two got back."

"Is everything ok?" Kate asked with a knowing look on her face.

"Everything's great!" Tony said happily and Ziva nodded, a grin on her face.

"Ok then." Gibbs said, completely oblivious. "I'm going to need you," he looked at Kate, "and your _husband_ to come back to NCIS."

"No!" Kate yelled, shocking everybody in the room. "As far as everybody at NCIS knows, I've been dead for the past 6 years. If I come back now, there will most certainly be hell."

"You shoulda thought about that before you 'died'." Came Gibbs' calm response.

Ari smirked at this and then put a hand on Kate's shoulder. "I am sure it will be fine. Think about what will happen when people see me! I am on the wall of most wanted after all." Now it was Kate's turn to smirk.

"You're right." She turned back to the agents. "You're going to have to wait awhile while I get our children ready to go." Gibbs nodded and allowed Kate and Ari to get their things.

--

Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Kate, Ari and their four children were currently packed inside the elevator that was headed down to interrogation.

"I don't see why we need to be put in interrogation Gibbs. It's not like _we_ killed anyone." Kate complained as the elevator descended.

"I know that Kate," Gibbs smirked, "but I thought you'd like a little privacy, and interrogation has that privilege."

"He makes a good point." Ari agreed. "I have never been down here before." He smiled, clearly enjoying the experience. Kate rolled her eyes at this comment.

The elevator doors dinged open and Gibbs and Tony and then Kate and Ziva stepped out. Suddenly, Kate was engulfed in a hug.

"Oh my god! Kate! It's actually you! I can feel it! I thought you were dead!" Abby said in a rush. She stepped back and took in her friend's appearance. "Oh my god! You're pregnant?!" Abby squealed.

"And married." Kate held up her left hand and the diamond sparkled.

"Oh!" Abby squealed again. "Who's the lucky guy?" It was then that she noticed Ari standing in the elevator, and let out a scream. "Him!? Oh my god! Gibbs! It's Ari!" Gibbs put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I know Abs. I know."

"But Gibbs! He killed…her…" Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, obviously not, but he still took you hostage! Twice! Kate?!"

Kate chuckled and then took Abby's arm. "We'll explain it all to you." She turned to Ari. "Are you coming?"

He smiled and nodded. "Come along Mia and take Abbie's hand." He gently took Tali and Lila's hands and followed his wife down the hall.

--

Tony and Ziva watched from observation as Abby took DNA swabs from Kate and Ari's mouths and Ducky played with the girls.

"What are you thinking right now?" Ziva asked suddenly, and Tony turned to look at her.

"Lots of things." He answered simply.

"Like?" She prodded.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a dad. Oh my god, I'm in love with my partner. Oh my god, my dead partner's alive." Ziva chuckled. "What about you? What's going though that pretty little head of yours?"

"Exactly the same except for instead of 'my dead partner's alive' it's 'my dead brother is alive." Tony took her hand in his and together they continued to watch their not-so-lost lost loved ones.

--

About forty-five minutes later McGee and Gibbs entered interrogation.

"Abby called, the DNA came back a match. It's them." McGee announced proudly as he fumbled with a stack of files in his arms.

"Was there really ever any doubt?" Tony asked. "I mean, the details about their 'deaths' were so…detailed, that one would think that they knew firsthand about them." Tony commented.

"Yeah, but its standard procedure." Gibbs replied, and Tony nodded.

"What is with the folders McGee?" Ziva asked.

"These are background checks on Mackenzie and Andrew Harrison." McGee began. "Mackenzie Allison Hughes was born to John and Mary Hughes in Beech Grove, Indiana, on April 13, 1976. She went to college in…" McGee struggled with the name for a minute before giving up. "Some art school in France, and graduated at the top of her class. Her current occupation is a high school art teacher."

"What about Ari?" Ziva asked, curious to see what the biography behind her brother's alter ego reveled.

"Andrew Thomas Harrison was born in Israel on August 27, 1973, but grew up in Berlin, Germany. His parents were Diane and Arthur Harrison, but both are deceased. He went to college at Edinburg Medical School and is now a doctor at a hospital in Charlottesville. Less than a year later, Hasmia Paige Harrison was born. Two years after that, they had Thalia Madison. A year after Tali, Abigail Lauren was born. And a little more than a year later, Lila Sophia was born. " McGee looked up and noticed Abby leading their 5 year old daughter into interrogation. He made his way over to the intercom and spoke so that his voice was being heard in the next room. "Abby, what are you doing?"

--

McGee and Abby had decided to, literally, screw rule 12 and start dating again. A year later, they had a daughter. They were in a relationship, but since Abby had turned down McGee's numerous marriage proposals, they remained dating but not married.

--

"I just wanted Kate to meet Kate!" She answered happily, and McGee, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva laughed.

--

A/N: Ziva being pregnant just came to me and I decided to roll with it. REVIEW!


	5. Combustion

A/N: Sorry for the wait for the last chapter! I'm simply posting this chapter because I'm bored...

For once in my fanfiction career, I have no idea what (else) to have happen! I am open to suggestions!

--

After Gibbs had questioned Ari and was sure that he didn't know anything about the murder of the doctor, the Harrison family was allowed to leave NCIS HQ.

Everyone was thinking it, but no one was saying it. Today had been a total bust case wise. Seeing their loved ones again was amazing, but they weren't any closer to catching the murderer.

Gibbs sighed as he stood up. It was late and he was considering letting the other agents go home when his phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He answered and was quiet while he listened to the other person spoke.

--

_Thirty minutes earlier…_

Ari quietly made his way down the hall and back into his and Kate's bedroom.

"Tali just fell asleep." He pulled back the covers and climbed into bed next to his wife. "Today definitely excited her. She kept babbling about Auntie Abby."

Kate chuckled as she turned off the TV and cuddled up against her husband.

"I've been thinking," Kate began.

"That's never good." Ari whispered under his breath but unfortunately for him, Kate heard it and slapped his stomach with the back of her hand. "What I mean is," Ari covered, "the last time you 'were thinking', you ended up pregnant."

Kate smirked. "I wanted to give you a son. Is that so wrong?"

Ari shook his head and kissed the top of Kate's head. "Continue your latest thought. The damage is already done."

Kate laughed slightly and began again. "I was thinking about names."

"I am listening."

Kate snuggled closer against her husbands' body. "I like Jo…" But Ari cut her off with a wave of his hand. "What?" Kate asked, clearly annoyed and confused.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Kate asked as she sniffed the air. "I don't smell any…" She trailed off as she got a whiff of smoke.

Ari bolted out of bed and ran out of the room. About a minute later he returned. "The kitchen is on fire!" He shouted from the doorway and Kate bolted out of bed as well. Ari ran down the hall to Mia and Tali's room while Kate ran into Abbie and Lila's. They grabbed their kids and quickly made their way out the front door. As soon as they stepped out onto the cold grass, they could hear the fire truck sirens approaching.

"Oh, thank god!" Hannah Young cried as she ran out of her house and onto her own lawn. "I was up getting some warm milk and I saw the smoke coming out of an open window in the kitchen so I called 911!" The older woman cried as she made her way over to Kate and Ari. "Is everyone alright?"

Kate nodded. "Yes Hannah, we're all fine." Hannah put a hand over her heart and breathed a sigh of relief.

Lila awoke from her sleep as the fire trucks pulled up in front of the Harrison house, closely followed by Abbie and then Mia. Tali had been awoken when her father grabbed her and carried her out of the house.

"What is going on?" Mia asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Everything will be alright, Hasmia." Ari whispered as he set his daughter down in the grass. "Do not worry." He turned to Hannah. "May I use your phone?"

"But of course Andy dear! I trust you know where it is in the house?" Ari nodded and turned in the direction of Hannah's house when Kate caught his arm.

"You're calling Gibbs?" He nodded. "I'lll do it." Ari gave her a look, but Kate sent him a glare, handed Lila and Abbie to him and began to quickly walk towards Hannah's house. Once inside, Kate quickly located the phone and dialed Gibbs' old number. While the line rang, she prayed that he hadn't randomly decided to change his number. She doubted it, but anything was possible now. After all, McGee and Abby had a kid named after her and Tony was in a serious relationship with her replacement. It was like an episode of the Twilight Zone.

"_Yeah, Gibbs." _She heard the familiar voice of her old boss on the other end of the phone.

"Gibbs, its _Mackenzie Harrison_, I have a bit of a problem."

--

"What's wrong, _Mackenzie_?" Gibbs asked, stressing Kate's name, causing his agents to look over at him.

"_Our house caught fire, and now we have no place to go."_

"We'll be right there." Gibbs said before hanging up. "Grab your gear!" He yelled and the four agents in the bullpen began to collect their things.

"What's going on, Boss?" Tony asked as he holstered his weapon.

"That was _Mackenzie Harrison_. Apparently, their house caught fire."

"Are they ok?" McGee asked as he threw his backpack over his shoulder. Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah, McGee, the only problem is that they have no place to go now."

--

Normally, it would take almost two hours to get to Harmony, Virginia, but somehow, Gibbs and Ziva made it there in a half hour. By the time they arrived, the fire was almost completely out. By the looks of it, over half of the house had been destroyed. As soon as the four agents stepped out of the car, they were met with the smell of smoke.

"Agent Gibbs!" Kate called from over by a tree in the yard, and they began to head over.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked, immediately switching into investigator mode.

Kate sighed. "Oh, yeah, we're fine. Thanks for asking." She took a deep breath. "We had just finished putting the kids to bed when we smelled smoke. Ari went downstairs to check it out and saw that the kitchen was on fire."

Gibbs nodded. "Who called 911?"

"Our neighbor." Ari spoke up. "She said that she saw the smoke from the kitchen coming out of a window."

Gibbs nodded again and made note in his notebook. "We'll need to speak with her."

Meanwhile, Ziva cast a glance at her nieces lying on the grass and quickly shrugged off her jacket. "Here you go." She whispered as she placed the jacket over them.

"Thank you Auntie Ziva." Mia murmured, her eyes already starting to close. Ziva smiled softly and stood back up.

Tony, who had been watching her, also took his jacket off and covered the girls up as well. He sent Ziva a smile secretive smile and Ziva grinned at him.

"McGee," Tony and Ziva looked over at Gibbs, "go interview the neighbor."

"Yes, Boss." McGee said as he hurried over to where Hannah Young stood.

Gibbs turned to Ziva and Tony. "DiNozzo, David, as soon as the firemen say that it's safe, I want you inside that house processing the scene."

Tony and Ziva nodded and began to walk towards the man in charge.

"Not so fast, Gibbs." A familiar voice said and the three turned around to see Fornell.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Tobias, what the hell are you doing at _my_ crime scene?"

Fornell smirked. "_Your_ crime scene?"

"Actually," came another voice, "it's _my_ crime scene." The two senior agents turned their heads towards the owner of the voice and were met with the sight of another older looking male.

"Who are you?" Fornell asked.

"David Carlson," he offered his hand to Fornell, "Witness Protection."

--

A/N: Ok. So a bit of Kari, Tiva, Gibbs being Gibbs, suspense, a mystery and a cliffy. How was _that_? REVIEW!

Just so everyone knows, I have up to chapter 8 written. The more reviews, that's how many hours quicker I will put the next chapter up. Think about THAT!

And, by the way, vamp926. Google and go!


	6. Jurisdictions

A/N: If you haven't realized by now (vamp926, you don't count), I'm trying to make each chapter follow the 'ends with 'tion'' pattern. *Sighs* Oh, the possibilities…

Disclaimer: Applies to all past and future chapters!

**I do not and will not **_**ever**_** own anything. If I do, someone pinch me, I must be dreaming. *Sighs* But instead of a Tiva hookup, it'd most likely would be **_**me**_** and Tony in bed…But then he'd get arrested for sleeping with a minor and I'd have a lot of Tony/Tiva/any other Tony related relationship after me with the pitchforks…I don't like pointy things…Actually, that's a lie. I love needles. …That came our wrong. Great! Now I sound like a druggie. OK! On with the chapter before I sign my own death warrant as well as dig my own grave!**

--

"Since the Harrisons are in witness protection, that gives _us_ the power to investigate this case." Carlson began.

"True, but this is Virginia," Fornell began, "_that_ gives the _FBI_ the power to investigate."

Gibbs lowered his voice before speaking. "Kate Todd used to be a government employee. Her last employment was at NCIS, and since a former NCIS agent's house caught fire, that gives _us_ jurisdiction!"

The three men were in an argument, each trying to top the other in an impossible and difficult game of rock-paper-scissors, when the chief firefighter came over.

"Hey, hey HEY!" he yelled, finally getting the attention of the three elder men. "We've found the point of origin and deducted that this fire was no accident."

"You mean it was set on purpose?" Carlson asked and behind his back, Gibbs and Fornell shared a look.

The firefighter nodded. "Seeing that this is our area of expertise, the fire department will launch a _full_ investigation." He smirked slightly. "It will be our best work, all hands on deck." He began to turn, but stopped. "Feel free to launch your own investigation, but don't get in our way." When he was out of earshot, Gibbs and Fornell turned to each other.

"Joint op?" Gibbs suggested and Fornell thought for a moment.

"Why not? Saves time, money and resources."

Gibbs smirked. "Agreed." The two men shook on it and turned towards Carlson.

"That's it?" The other man looked at the two government letter boys and shook his head slightly. "Well, I guess what's left to do is to find the Harrison's a safe house and get them situated." He sighed. "That's going to be tough considering it's," he glanced at his watch, "one in the morning."

Ziva, who had been listening into the conversation, stepped forward. "I have an idea."

The three pairs of eyes turned to her.

"Yes, Officer David?" Fornell addressed, curious as to what the Israeli had to offer.

"They can use my apartment." She stated simply. Gibbs grinned while Fornell and Carlson looked slightly confused.

"Then where will you go?" Carlson asked.

"With me." Tony said as he came to stand behind his girlfriend.

Fornell continued to look confused for a minute longer before it clicked. He turned to Gibbs, a smile on his face. "I thought you frowned on inter-office romances, Jethro."

Gibbs shrugged. "There's an exception to every rule, Tobias, you should know that." Fornell laughed slightly.

"Finally saw that there was no preventing it?"

Gibbs smiled. "Somethin' like that."

Carlson, deciding that he was obviously missing something big, decided to go over and inform his 'clients' of their new temporary living situation.

--

"And in here," Ziva said as she opened up another door in her apartment, "is the master bedroom." She stepped into the room and flipped on the light. "I haven not gotten around to taking apart the bed." On the way over to her apartment complex, Ziva had explained her current living situations to Kate and Ari. They had both been slightly shocked when they found out that Tony and Ziva were living together, but pleased nonetheless.

"This is perfect." Kate turned to Ziva. "Thank you _so_ much." She smiled at her new friend genuinely.

Ziva smiled back. "You are welcome. It was no problem." She smiled at the two and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as she felt the door latch, her phone buzzed. She quietly crept down the hall and into the living room where Tony was sitting on the couch.

"David." She said as she answered it and waited for the other person to talk.

"_Ziva, it's Gibbs, you and DiNozzo are on protection detail."_

"What happened to the marshals?"

"_Dead. We fond their body's in the car in the parking garage inside the witness protection building."_

Ziva took a deep breath. "There's something," she struggled to find a good word, "hinky…going on here, isn't there, Gibbs?" There was a long pause on the other end before Gibbs spoke again.

"_Just watch your six, Ziva." _And with that said, he hung up.

--

A/N: Sorry for the shortness. It was originally going to be shorter, so your lucky. Hmmm…I'm creating quite a mystery, aren't I? That thing with the dead marshals was just off the top of my head. That seems to be happening a lot these past few chapters…I like it. And, I even know who I want the killer to be!

Oh, and by the way, **REVIEW!!** OR SOMEONE WILL DIE!!

Seriously... I would kill someone for reviews... I'm _that_ shallow.


	7. Protection

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. *Sobs*

--

"We are on protection detail." Ziva said as she sat down on the couch next to her partner.

"What happened to the marshals?" Tony asked as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Dead." Ziva said as she attempted to stifle a yawn. "They were found in their car in the parking garage of their building."

"Murder?" Tony asked as he watched Ziva's eyes start to close.

"Gibbs didn't say." Ziva whispered before falling asleep.

Tony smiled. He'd let her sleep for a while. McGee was outside monitoring the building with a few other FBI agents, and after all, she was the pregnant one.

--

The doors to autopsy swished open and Gibbs entered, closely followed by Fornell and Carlson.

"Ah, Jethro, right on time."

"What'd you find, Duck?"

Ducky chuckled slightly. "Well, I've just finished my external exam and found this." He held up one of the agent's, Agent Marcus, hands. Gibbs, Fornell and Carlson made their way over to the autopsy table and inspected the hand. "Right there." Ducky said, pointing between the pointer and middle finger.

"I don't see anything." Carlson said and Ducky handed him a magnifying glass. "Oh." Carlson said and he handed the tool to Fornell.

"Needle mark?" Fornell questioned, looking up at the doctor. Ducky nodded.

"Yes. Abigail says that Agent Marcus _and_ Agent Jennings had elevated levels of insulin in their bodies."

"Insulin?" Carlson asked. "Doesn't your body produce that naturally?"

Ducky nodded. "But like many other things, too much insulin can kill you."

--

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled as Gibbs entered her lab. "I _just_ found something!" She turned around quickly and tapped a few keys on her keyboard. "I took another look at the blood that Ducky gave me and guess what I found?" She turned around, a big smile on her face.

"I don't know. What'd you find?"

"Carbon dioxide!" Gibbs smiled and kissed her on the cheek before leading Fornell and Carlson out of the lab.

--

Ari and Kate were lying in bed when Kate whispered into the darkness.

"Are you awake?"

Ari rolled over and turned on the bedside lamp and then turned back to face her. "Yes."

"I can't sleep." Kate admitted honestly. "I'm too pumped up on adrenaline." Ari smirked.

"You have not been lying here for very long."

Kate scowled. "Ari, I know my body and I know that I could lay here for _days_ and not fall asleep." She sat up on her elbows.

Ari sighed and brushed a stay piece of hair out of his wife's face. "It takes time to get used to action like that." Kate glanced at him signaling him to continue. "Former Mossad operative here." He smirked and Kate grinned.

"Hey," Kate whispered and Ari's eyes locked with hers. "I'm thirsty." She smiled sweetly at him and he chuckled.

"You are lucky that you are so beautiful." He kissed her forehead and climbed out of bed. "I will be back in a few minutes." Kate nodded and snuggled back against the pillows.

--

Tony was checking in on Mia, Tali, Abbie and Lila when he heard a door open. He reached for his gun and turned around only to see Ari standing in the hall. He let out a relieved breath and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell! I could have shot you!"

"Sorry." Ari replied, his eyes flashing with amusement.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Tony asked as he began to walk back into the living room.

"Caitlin is thirsty. I was just going to get her some water." When he stepped into the living room his eyes softened. Tony followed his line of sight and saw that he was looking at Ziva, and smiled softly at the sight of her childlike state.

"You should have told her." Tony said and Ari turned his attention to him.

"Told her what?"

"That you weren't dead." Tony wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that Ari showed a shred of remorse, but only for a minute.

"It was against witness protection policy."

Tony scoffed. "And you always follow the rules? Falling in love with a hostage?" The two men glared at each other before Ari let out a sigh.

"The heart wants what it wants." He shook his head. "If it were up to me, I would have told Ziva. But if she found out, other people might have found out. If it was just me, I would not have minded, but I have innocent children to take care of now." He looked at Tony with soft eyes. "I am not the same man I was six years ago. I am a father _and_ a husband. When you become one _or_ both, and are in the same situation, _then_ you can talk."

Tony was slightly embarrassed at this dose of reality. He knew that he couldn't judge Ari, but he needed to be angry at someone, and the former thought-to-be terrorist seemed like a reasonable target for his anger.

"You're right." Tony said, his eyes back on Ziva. "You're absolutely right."

At that moment, things changed between Ari and Tony. After Ari had gotten Kate her water, he went back into the living room. The two men spent the rest of the night talking and protecting their loved ones.

--

Ziva awoke the next morning to laughter. She squinted against the light that was streaming in through the curtains and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I think sleeping beauty is waking up now." She heard Ari's voice say and two little giggles followed.

"Good morning, Auntie Ziva!" A little girl squealed and a moment later, Tali's face came into view. Ziva smiled.

"Good morning, Tali."

"What about me?" Abbie pouted and Ziva laughed slightly.

"Good morning, Abbie." The three-year-old grinned and Ziva then turned to face her brother and boyfriend.

"Why did you let me sleep?" She ran a hand through her hair, trying to get it to lie flat.

"I figured you needed it." Tony said, sending her a small smile.

Ziva got up off the couch and went to stand in front of him. "Thank you." She ran her fingers through his hair and then turned in the direction of the bathroom.


End file.
